Dirty Talking
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: KirkSpock Slash als Parodie und warum dieses Pairing meistens nicht so gut gelingt. Ein Hinweis: Weil es eben um Spock geht...AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


Star Trek gehört nur seinen Eigentümern (Paramount, Roddenberry und was weiß ich wem noch) und nicht Kagedtiger oder mir.

Mir gehört eigentlich gar nichts davon, denn ich übersetze nur.

Die Originalstory befindet sich ebenfalls hier bei unter dem Titel "Talk Sordid to Me" von Kagedtiger.

_**A/N .**_ Das folgende ist überwiegend eine Parodie, also nehmt es nicht zu Ernst! Im Grunde wird nur alles aufgelistet, das mich bei den meisten K/S Fanfics stört, nämlich: Man kann die beiden nicht wie ein normales Paar beschreiben. Vor allem nicht sexuell. Es funktioniert einfach nicht. Kirk ist kein normaler Mensch und Spock ist überhaupt kein Mensch. Diese beiden als Paar zu beschreiben ist ausgesprochen schwierig und die meisten gehen es falsch an. (Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich es richtig hinbekommen habe, obwohl ich es versucht habe und zwar viel ernsthafter als in anderen Fics.) Hust: Auf jeden Fall: Sorry für das Anmeckern.

Letzte Bemerkung: Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass Ihr diese letzte Zeile bekommen habt. Ich habe beinahe eine andere geschrieben, die viel schrecklicher und squicky geworden wäre, aber über Spock in Verbindung mit diesen Sachen nachzudenken, zielte darauf ab, mein Hirn zum Explodieren zu bringen und ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden, noch etwas schlimmeres zu fabrizieren als ich es ohnehin schon habe. Ich hoffe, Ihr genießt diese kleine Fic.

Kagedtiger

Ü/N Da ich meine Beta erfolgreich für Spock begeistern konnte, hat Lapislazuli nach Tippfehlern gesucht. Danke, Liebes!

Mr.Spock

_**DIRTY TALKING**_

„Oh ja, Captain, platzieren Sie es in mir."

Sogar inmitten seiner Leidenschaft, sogar halb verrückt vor Lust und verloren in der Körperlichkeit des Momentes, sogar ganz und gar abgelenkt von den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers, das brachte Jim Kirk dazu, eine Pause einzulegen und sich zurückzuziehen.

„Äh… Spock?"

Spock wirkte mild erstaunt über die Unterbrechung und setzte sich auf dem Bett auf.

„Ja, Captain?"

Jim zögerte. Seine Hormone hatten in voller Stärke gewütet als Spock seinen kleinen Kommentar abließ und er war abgelenkt durch flammende Trümmer seiner Gedanken. Ein kleines verlorenes flammendes Rädchen von Vernunft schnellte von dem Zusammenprall davon.

„Was haben Sie gesagt", brachte er zustande.

„Ich sagte 'Oh ja-'"

„Sie brauchen es nicht wiederholen", unterbrach Jim in wilder Verzweiflung. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Hirn die Wiederholung überleben würde. „Nur… ähm… warum haben Sie das gesagt?"

„Ich habe den Schiffscomputer benutzt um menschliche Sexualpraktiken zu recherchieren", antwortete Spock ruhig. Jim staunte darüber, wie spielend leicht er mit der plötzlichen Unterbrechung ihres Liebesspiels fertig wurde.

„Als ich das tat, stieß ich auf eine merkwürdige Gepflogenheit, bei der die Menschen die sexuelle Aktivität beschreiben, häufig in plastischen Details um ihren Partner zu erregen. Ich glaube, diesen Brauch bezeichnet man auch als ‚Dirty Talking'."

Jim schloss seine Augen und atmete tief. Das ist Spock, erinnerte er sich selbst. Er versucht sein Bestes. Es wäre nicht angebracht, ihn auszulachen. Oder, ihn anzuschreien. Aber ganz besonders nicht, ihn auszulachen.

„Ähm, Spock", sagte er mit einem sehr verdächtigem Husten, „ich weiß die Anstrengung zu schätzen, aber ich denke, Sie sollten es nicht wieder versuchen."

„Sie finden es nicht erregend, Captain?"

Eher das Gegenteil. „Ähm, na ja, es ist einfach nur, Dirty Talk ist für gewöhnlich nicht so… so…"

„Ah, dann habe ich mich nicht korrekt ausgedrückt?"

Auf eine Art war das richtig. Jim musste wieder innehalten, um seine Worte sorgfältig zu überdenken.

„Lassen Sie mich es so ausdrücken: Es erfordert eine gewisse Haltung."

„Haltung, Captain?"

„Ja. Und ohne die richtige, ähm, Haltung ist es störend und nicht erregend."

„Ich verstehe." Spock nickte. „Wenn es Sie stört, Captain, dann werde ich es zukünftig unterlassen."

„Das ist vielleicht am Besten", bestätigte Jim und bewegte sich vorwärts um seinen Ersten Offizier zurück auf das Bett zu schubsen.

„In Zukunft", sagte er, "falls Sie irgendwelche Fragen zu menschlichen Sexualpraktiken haben oder neugierig sind sollten Sie sich vielleicht zuerst an mich wenden." Er schaute lüstern. "Ich bin immerhin ein Experte."

„In der Tat, Captain. Wenn das der Fall ist, hätten Sie etwas dagegen, mir zu erklären, worin die Logik der menschlichen Praxis von „S und M" besteht?"

- THE END -


End file.
